


Mama

by grangerbookworm1280



Series: Poems for Us [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mother and Daughter, Poetry, family poems, feel-good poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The poem for my mom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama

My best friend through thick and thin.  
The one to bandage all of my skinned knees.  
The one to go to for boy talks and advice.  
The woman I've always aspired to be like.  
My sister.  
A connection in my soul that...  
That I can't even explain!  
The love between a mother and child  
Transcends time, space, and who knows what else!  
All I know that I love my mother.  
So, thank you for raising me  
And putting up with my craziness for 16 years.

_Lo per sempre ti amo, Mamma_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the inside cover of a photo album that I made for her of pictures of the two of us over the years, and she started crying after she read the poem and accompanying letter...... happy tears I swear!
> 
> The final line translates to "I will forever love you, Mamma"


End file.
